


While We Dance

by StrangerHarringroves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Protective Steve Harrington, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerHarringroves/pseuds/StrangerHarringroves
Summary: This is a harringrove fic.Billy is feeling vulnerable after pouring his heart out to Steve, Steve knows just what to do.Slighty ooc maybe? Post-S3, S3 fixit





	While We Dance

The first time they had danced was after Billy returned from rehabilitation, they were both high and fooling around, tripping over each others feet. It hadn't been nearly as intimate as this one. This one was Billy's shy request, long after the tremors of heartache had left his body and his tears had dried on his scarred cheeks. After spilling all of his past and all of his secrets to Steve, who has one of his hands resting lightly on the small of Billy's back. The other travels up the planes of his back to the nape of his neck. His fingers thread through the impossibly soft curls before lifting his head, their gazes meeting.

Their mouths touch delicately, barely brushing. Steve's lips are chapped a bit, but that hardly matters, because his next kiss is far more firm, more confident. The first kiss was a silent request; this one is a demand. He gives and takes what they have both wanted for months. Billy parts his lips under his onslaught, but it is hardly a surrender; Billy has waited too long for this to be anything less than an active participant.

They are no longer dancing. Instead, they stumble toward the couch, barely managing to avoid the coffee table. Steve sinks down onto the cushions, pulling Billy on top of him. He finally breaks the kiss, only to trail his lips down his neck, giving plenty of attention to the freckles that make Billy gasp and press himself against him.

Billy reaches between them with feverish hands and undos the first few buttons on Steve's cotton shirt. The dark dusting of hair on his chest draws his attention. Billy traces the whorls with his fingertips, then lowers his lips to the hollow of his throat. He suckles and licks at what seems to be a sensitive spot, and smiles against his skin as Steve's groan vibrates through his lips.

During their mutual explorations, Billy's shirt has ridden up, exposing a sliver of tan skin. He sighs as Steve slips his hand down the back of his pants, cupping the roundness of his arse. The other hand lazily trails up his back, over his shoulder and down the front, eliciting a moan as he finally pauses, stroking him through the thin cotton of shirt, thumbing his peaked nipple.

Billy sits up. His hair is unkempt, his eyes heavy-lidded and sparkling, and his lips swollen from his kisses. He does not notice the way Steve's eyes darken as he takes him in, for he is too focused on unbuttoning his shirt. Billy smiles triumphantly at his success, and returns to mapping any skin within his reach. So intent on his exploration, Billy doesn't expect it when Steve dips his fingers between his cheeks and strokes the rim of his hole. He jumps and gasps as he presses two fingers against him, not enough to breach but with plenty of pressure to make him shudder. Steve begins to rub the tight knot rhythmically, and Billy drops his forehead to his shoulder and whimpers. His hips begin to move in time with his fingers.

"Oh, oh, oh... Steve, please... yes... oh, God... don't stop... more... please..."

Steve pauses for a moment, and Billy pants with need. He moves his fingers again, more quickly this time, dipping the very tip of his finger inside occasionally. Billy can feel himself spiraling up, up, up, so close, just a little further...

The tension that has been within him all night, building with the anticipation, shatters, and he rasps Steve's name as he comes in his pants. 

As his breathing calms and his heart rate slows, he feels Steve stroking his back, soothing and brushing away any embarrassment at having come from such a simple act. Billy parts his lips and flicks his tongue against Steve’s neck, tasting him. He grunts, and his other hand squeezes his hip. Billy smiles wickedly and slithers a hand between them, unbuckling his belt.

Steve catches his hand. "Let's move to the bedroom."

Once the door closes behind them, the moon is the only source of illumination. Billy turns to Steve and licks his lips. Steve stands before him, backlit by the moonlight. His face is shadowed, but he can make out his glittering, intense eyes and crooked, knowing smile. His shirt is unbuttoned and hangs off his shoulders. His belt is unbuckled, and his pants are distended at the front. He looks positively sinful.

Steve slowly shrugs the shirt off his shoulders, then begins to remove his pants. Billy raises shaking hands to the zipper on his own pants and removes them along with his shirt. A moment of sudden shame fills Billy's cheeks with warmth as he looks away.

“Billy” Steve's whisper breaks the electrified silence. "You're so beautiful. Look at me."

Billy's eyes travel up his body, clad only in boxers, to meet his gaze. Steve steps towards him and takes his hand. Pressing it to his chest, he says, "You are more than your scars, babe." He can feel shiny, smooth tissue beneath his palm, and under that, Billy' s heartbeat, slightly elevated.

Billy smiles, a soft, uncertain smile that says he doesn't fully believe him, but he'll take his word for it. His free hand strokes Steve's jaw, feeling the stubble scratch his fingertips. He kisses him softly, thanking him without words, then leads him to the bed...


End file.
